


A Summer Day So Late in Coming by Helens78 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Fifty years after they fell in love, Erik comes to Charles with a proposal that rocks Charles's world.





	A Summer Day So Late in Coming by Helens78 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Summer Day So Late In Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222434) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



**Title** : A Summer Day So Late in Coming  
 **Author** : Helens78  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Xmen Movies  
 **Character** : Erik/Charles  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Fifty years after they fell in love, Erik comes to Charles with a proposal that rocks Charles's world.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/222434)  
**Length** 0:20:06   
24:50 w/music  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/A%20Summer%20Day%20So%20Late%20in%20Coming%20by%20Helens78.mp3)  
[ here w/music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/A%20Summer%20Day%20So%20Late%20in%20Coming%20%28Music%20Version%29.m4b)  
MB

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2011


End file.
